Meeting Rose
by JuneeSmile
Summary: The story of Victor and Rosalie


**Hello there, this is my first fanfiction. **** I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update as regularly as I can (probably once or twice a week) I love The Benedict Brothers series and I love Joss Stirling. My character Rose ( and some of her family) are French but in my school I learn spanish and latin so if I ever need to translate something and it comes out wrong please let me know.**

******Please review and favourite if you want to- I would really appreciate it :D**

******Ellinor xx**

**Rose**

"I'm sure you'll agree that this one has amazing value for money..." Hector told me happily. Hector was one of those men who was you best friend when you are standing next to him, preparing to fill his pockets with cash, but if you were to meet him again in a pub or a restaurant he would either ignore you completely or laugh and take the piss out of you with his mates. He would judge a girl on her looks, her weight, how much she spent on clothes and on the time she spent getting ready because they didn't live up to his expectations.

I guess it goes without saying, having been in his company for just more than half an hour that I do not like Hector.

I force my lips into a polite smile. I only want this all to be over. I want to pay what I must, give him my details and leave this place- hopefully never seeing this vile little man again.

My eyes wander around the show room, I raise an eye brow at the teenage boys gawking at all the silver, red and green monsters parked here. It's fair to say I feel a little out of place here. _My brother had better appreciate this birthday present. _I think with a smile.

"So, Rosalie, do you want the interior and exterior treatment to protect your car? It'll help with kids. Stops anything thats spilled ruining that genuine leather-"

"Hector, my man! How's it goin'? Some one interrupted. I turned my head and saw him strutting quickly towards us. This was pretty much all I needed to grasp the full measure of him. The rest of him- his height, his almost-black hair that was pulled back into a small pony tail, his well-groomed handsome face, his muscular body clothed in a Raplph Lauren shirt, Calvin Klein jeans and Tag Heuer watch- is what really made my eyes roll.

Hector looked star stuck, his face over taken by a stupid grin, his small eyes shining. "Victor! Great to see you!" Victor shook is hand firmly; Hector seemed thrilled by the chance to touch him. I've seem a fair few of man-on-man crushes in my time but- _honestly..._ this was just pathetic.

"Hey, Hector. I need a favour." Victor said, warmly. _I wonder if he treats ever one like this; if everyone else is as gullible as Hector? _

"I'll be back in a minuet." Hector said, not looking as me as Victor threw an arm around his shoulders and began walking away from his desk.

"So about that favour-" were the last words I heard from them as they wandered of across the shiny white chrome show-room. I sat back in my chair and span in slow circles, watching them; Victor was at least a head taller than Hector, who was nodding at what ever he was saying, laughing occasionally.I look out at the car again. It's the one my sister, Daniele sent me for. He would l love it, I know it. But its not like he would know. There are plenty of other places were I could give up all my money. My credit card still sat on the desk. He hadn't got through to swiping it through the machine. I stand up, snatch my card of the desk and slot it into my purse.

Shooting them both a look, I stalked over to the door.

"Rosalie, urr. Please, wait; I'll be with you in just a minuet."

As I reached the door I turned back to him, shook my head and carried on. Out side was colder than I bargained for. Pulling my jacket closer around me._ At least one more car would put a stop to people borrowing mine. _I sigh and walk out on to the busy main road. After about four minuets I heard my Iphone buzz. I swipe the screen to read the text from Melina, my step-mother: **_Hi Rose. Emergency at work, please pick up Isobell and Esme. Thanks love, xx_**

"URRGGG!" I say out loud, smacking my hand to my for head; their Elementary school was at least 3 miles from here and school finished- I check my watch- _damn,_ 5 minuets ago. So much for my day off.

"Rose, Hey!" A mans voice called. Seconds later he appeared in front of me, which stopped me from walking.

"I'm really sorry about that," he said, "I only-"

"Didn't see the point of waiting because an insignificant woman was just sitting there and you're so incredibly important that your needs just had to come first?" I said bluntly.

His eyes were shocked: obviously not many people addressed him in this manner. "Perhaps," He said slowly, "an apology is in order," He offered,

I turned my head and shrugged. "Maybe."

"I'm sorry. What I did was rude: I shouldn't have interrupted."

I looked him in the eyes, I hope he knew I meant to say, _was that it?_ before push past him.

_Rose. _I stopped, stunned. _Please, I'm sorry. _He said..._ in my mind?_

* * *

_******Please review and favourite if you want to- I would really appreciate it :D**_


End file.
